Cisma
by Purple Scene
Summary: Sabes que las piezas encajan, aunque no las hayas visto caer. Altaïr/Malik.


Cisma.

* * *

_#01_

Una disonancia, una interferencia entre dos almas en movimiento. Un choque de partículas, unas opiniones diferentes.

Hubo un tiempo en el que las piezas encajaban.

Nadie es perfecto. Cuando vuelas por los aires con la capucha oscureciendo tus ojos, estás casi seguro de que tú eres ese nadie.

_#02_

Recuerdas cuando érais los novicios de la orden, cuando aún os costaba aprender cómo sujetar correctamente una espada. Recuerdas cuando te partieron el labio en una pelea y caminabas manchando todo el suelo de sangre, oscura y espesa. Malik te encontró en los pasillos, suspiró resignado y te siguó hasta tu habitación. Después te obligó a estar quieto hasta que curó tu herida todo lo bien que pudo.

La pequeña Masyaf parecía gigante entonces.

-Tan incauto como siempre. Te está bien empleado.- dijo mientras te limpiaba el labio superior. Recuerdas lo profundo que era el corte, que a través casi se podían ver tus dientes. Recuerdas lo cuidadosas que eran sus manos, cosiendo sin experiencia pero con éxito. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban a la luz de una vela cercana, calculando el siguiente movimiento. Recuerdas que dolía, pero que en tu estómago algo decía que no querías que se acabara.

A veces conoces la sensación antes de conocer la palabra.

-Cállate.- sonó más como una gruñido sin forma, y estuviste a punto de decir 'Joder, Malik. Estoy herido, muestra al menos algo de compasión'. El orgullo y el dolor te lo impidieron, y te sentiste agradecido. Eras aún muy joven.

Pero esos tiempos estaban ya muy, muy lejos.

_#03_

Siempre eras tú quien se metía en líos. Una vez que no fue así.

Buscabas a Malik. El maestro te había mandado a verle para que le comunicaras los progresos de su hermano, Kadar, en sus entrenamientos. Hacía un calor horrible, y la capucha te picaba en la nuca.

Y no lo encontraste en su habitación, ni en el biblioteca, ni en los jardines, ni en el campo de entrenamiento. Cuando creías que se había esfumado, te topaste con él en las escaleras. Te sorprendiste al verle empapado, calado hasta los huesos.

Le agarraste de la muñeca y le arrastraste hasta tu habitación.

-Te está bien empleado.-dijiste intentando imitar sardónicamente su timbre de voz, mientras te agachabas, examinando la abrasión de su rodilla. Él cogió aire dejando escapar un sonido sorprendido, tus manos levantando su pierna suavemente.

-Cállate. - dijo con los dientes apretados, y te agarró el brazo con la mano, apartándote. Y tu, con la misma expresión indiferente, seguiste con el trabajo. Te permitiste una minúscula sonrisa al dar la vuelta para buscar más paños húmedos.

-Agradece que te devuelva el favor.

_#04_

Te odia, te odia, te odia. Es natural que te odie. Te mereces que te odie.

Algo te martillea el pecho cada vez que te deslizas por el tejado de la Casa de Asesinos. Desciendes, el cuero de tus botas no más que un susurro en el viento, y haces lo que puedes para tragarte todas las disculpas y hablar serenamente.

No te mira cuando te lanza insultos como piedras, y tú tampoco lo haces.

Cuando te entrega la pluma, la suelta en la mesa y no espera a tu mano. Tú te marchas, porque el cuarto está tan saturado de disgusto que no puedes respirar.

Nunca podrás parar de decirte que es tu culpa. Porque eres tú, con tus dos manos llenas de arrogancia y desdén, quien ha destrozado a ese hombre de por vida.

Quizás lo peor es que no eres capaz de susurrarle que lo sientes.

_#05_

Cuando devuelves la pluma, manchada de sangre y victoria, le agarras el brazo.

Sabes que él no es tuyo, que no tienes derecho alguno y que sólo vas a conseguir que te odie más, pero no puedes evitarlo. Le atraes hacia ti, le besas en los labios.

Sientes la presión de sus uñas haciendo marcas en tu brazo, cómo se agita pero al mismo tiempo abre los labios casi con obediencia. Con la mano libre le acaricias el hueso de su mejilla, caliente. Tú corazón está borracho, borracho de vida y borracho de culpabilidad. Golpea tu pecho como un martillo.

Y quieres más, quieres mucho más. Algún día ese hambre te devorará desde dentro.

_#06_

Cuando levantó la vista ya no estabas.

No te quedaste a ver cómo se le humedecían los ojos, el calor que acababas de dejar en él quemando lentamente. Las páginas del diario, antes todo tinta fresca y hermosa caligrafía, húmedas y arrugadas.

Pero sabes que las piezas encajan, aunque no las hayas visto caer.

_#07_

Perdiste tu humanidad y la reemplazaste con una espada, que dice llevar en ella las creencias de un hermandad entera. Acarreas tu fe y devoción. Vives siempre amenazado, siempre alerta. Eso es ser un asesino. Y ni tú ni él podréis dejar de serlo nunca.

-Malik.- te persigue en sueños. Todo aquello en lo que firmemente crees, todo por lo que luchas se hace pedazos, se esfuma porque no quieres otra cosa que lo imposible. Todo dejado atrás.

Bastaría una palabra.

_#08_

Quizá nunca os llevásteis bien, pero quieres pensar que le conoces mejor que nadie. Malik era arisco también en su juventud. Serio, objetivo, observador. No le gustabas demasiado, él a ti tampoco.

Está claro, para confirmar una regla debe de existir una excepción. Su hermano le susurró algo aparentemente divertido, porque él rió suavemente. Sus ojos brillaron y se hicieron más pequeños. En esa sonrisa había algo tan honesto, tan abierto...

No le pudiste quitar los ojos de encima.

_#09_

Tus manos se han vuelto duras; tus nueve dedos acostumbrados a agarrarse a piedra o madera, a soportar tu peso cuando te balanceas en el aire y a mantenerte estable cuando cualquier otra parte de tu cuerpo falla.

Tus pies aprendieron a ser silenciosos años atrás, a calcular el siguiente movimiento con rapidez y a impulsarte hacia delante, siempre hacia delante.

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad; águila de Masyaf, hijo de nadie.

Sin embargo, nada de lo que has aprendido te ayuda cuando esas manos tuyas sujetan con demasiada fuerza las caderas de Malik. Entonces sólo hay él él él; no hay sitio nada más que para él. En tu mente das gracias a que vives casi enteramente de tus instintos, y reajustas el agarre con suavidad.

'Nunca te enseñan lo verdaderamente importante'.

_#10_

En una de tus primeras misiones, causaste tanto revuelo que alertaste a media ciudad. El cielo estaba rojizo por el atardecer y el ruido de tus botas en el suelo te parecía atronador. Recuerdas la adrenalina, el corazón latiendo con fuerza en tus oídos mientras buscabas un sitio en el que poder refugiarte.

Cuando viste el carro de heno, te zambulliste dentro casi automáticamente.

-Está ocupado.-dijo una vez familiar, y tuviste que buscar un poco entre la paja para encontrar el cuerpo acurrucado de Malik.

-Shh. Me he pasado el último cuarto de hora corriendo por la ciudad y los guardias están justo en esta calle.- susurraste entre jadeos, y él te clavó los ojos como dos puñales.

-No creas que eres el único que ha estado trabajando, asesino inútil.- suspiró irritado, sin romper el contacto visual un instante. El desafío hizo que la sangre hirviera en tus venas, todo el cansancio completamente olvidado.

-Aclararemos esto después, ahora cállate.- gruñiste, deteniendo los impulsos de empezar una pelea en ese mismo momento. A Malik le gustaba provocarte, y, muy a tu pesar, lo conseguía a menudo. Frunció el ceño, pese al brillo divertido en sus ojos oscuros.

Justo cuando iba a rebatir tu argumento oíste a un guardia gritando cerca, y sin pensarlo dos veces te lanzaste hacia él. Una de tus manos, parcialmente enguantada, apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula; mientras la otra se encargaba de agarrar sus muñecas.

-Quieto.- le susurraste en el oído, disfrutando secretamente del sonrrojo que pintaba hasta sus orejas. Él intentaba zafarse de ti con poco éxito, y sus muñecas se sentían frágiles en tu mano.

Cuando el peligro se alejó, le soltaste fluidamente. Te pareció extrañamente hipnotizante cómo luchaba para respirar de forma regular. Sus pupilas, dilatadas y enormes, te dirigieron una mirada irritada.

-Imbécil.- y se fue sin hacer ruido.

Pequeñas victorias cotidianas.

_#11_

Tus manos se cuelan por su capucha blanca, acariciando la zona bajo sus orejas. La diferencia de texturas hacen que un escalofrío recorra la espalda del otro, pero te sostiene la mirada igualmente.

Malik tiene un alma tan firme que a veces te asusta. Parece que pueda soportarlo todo.

Tiras la capucha hacia atrás suavemente. En sus ojos quiere encontrar la razón de tus movimientos, y pone como excusa el vino con el que brindásteis esa noche. Lo sabes por que tú también lo haces.

-Tengo que irme, mañana.- rompes el silencio, la voz densa e incómoda.

-Suerte, hermano.- y su respuesta suena sincera pese a que sus ojos se separan de los tuyos para mirar lo que refleja el agua de la fuente en la que estáis sentados. Es de noche, hay demasiadas nubes para ver la luna.

-No la necesitaré.- ya puedes reconocerte un poco más cuando pronuncias esa frase. Malik levanta una ceja burlonamente hacia ti, y tira de tu capucha como tú has hecho momentos antes. Ahora puede mirar tus ojos miel sin que se oscurezcan, y una rencilla coherente de tu mente te recuerda que la posición es demasiado comprometida. La ignoras, sonríes con demasiados dientes.- Pero un poco nunca está de más.

Odias que tus sueños te recuerden momentos felices.

_#12_

Conforme vas visitando más la ciudad, conforme aprendes de tus víctimas y de su sangre, te sientes cambiar.

Y también hay cambio en Malik. La frialdad y el desprecio siguen ahí, pero hay algo de aceptación en sus hombros, algo de resignación; y parte de la amargura se ha esfumado. Su vida sigue hecha pedazos, pero él aguanta con la misma firmeza con la que sigue el camino del credo.

Aún así, sabes que no pasará el día en el que no piense en Kadar.

_#13_

Nadie conoce mejor las intrincadas calles de Jerusalén que Malik. Él sabe lo que ocurre en cada esquina, escucha cada rumor y escribe cada pedacito de información que puede ser útil.

El atardecer es bello allí. La piedra de los edificios, normalmente pálida y blanquinosa, altera su color para volverse anaranjada, las nubes se van uniendo paulatinamente a lo que después será una oscuridad roja y marcada por las estrellas.

Es un cielo de los que se miran para buscar respuestas.

Bajo uno de esos cielos, Malik te perdona. En realidad no lo hace, porque dice que eres un hombre nuevo que no necesita ser perdonado.

Tragas, y te pican los ojos. Sigues odiándote por todo lo que has hecho, justo como Malik seguirá odiando aquel día, pero el alivio es tan grande que casi tiemblas al unísono.

-Pero no creas que no consideré matarte mientras dormías.

Ves algo en ese sarcasmo que te recuerda al pasado. Algo cercano que transforma tu expresión, y ríes como no lo has hecho en años. Esta vez, con compañía.

_#14_

-Es peligroso e irracional. Cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común no iría.-Malik se apoyó pesadamente en el marco de la puerta, mirando como tú preparabas las armas y demás utensilios para el viaje.

-Cualquier persona no ostenta la misma preparación que yo.- dijiste con expresión neutra, inentando no prestar atención a la preocupación de Malik. Tus manos reponían con velocidad las dagas de tu cinturón.

Él frunció el ceño, mirando a otro lugar.

-Vete de aquí.

-Eso pensaba hacer.

Antes de que abra la boca otra vez tus labios están en los suyos.

-Volveré de una pieza.- aseguras, haciendo una reverencia leve.

-A mí no tienes que rendirme cuentas.- mentira, pensaste. Si había una persona a la que tenía que rendir cuentas siempre, ésa era Malik.

Y Malik estaba esperando. Hacerle esperar, podías asegurar, no era algo recomendable.

-Ven conmigo, si no me crees capaz.- y pudiste ver con pasmosa claridad el brillo satisfecho en sus ojos. Sin su brazo, él estaba en desventaja; pero con el tiempo sus pasos habían aprendido a equilibrarse solos cuando sujetaba la espada, al igual que su habilidad de lanzar cuchillos continuaba intacta. Se había vuelto más violento, pero también más precavido. Era hermoso verle luchar.

Ganaría sobradamente en cualquier pelea justa. Y en las injustas también.

-Ya era hora que lo dijeras.

_#15_

-Deberías escribir un libro, podría ayudar a futuras generaciones.- tenía la voz un poco más grave de lo habitual, y aún permanecía intacta la sombra de un sonrojo en la mayoría de su piel.

-Si tienes tiempo a pensar en futuros asesinos mientras te hago estas cosas es que no soy demasiado bueno.- besaste la parte cubierta de vendas donde su brazo terminaba (con reverencia, con una disculpa tras tus acciones), y estabas seguro de que Malik podía sentir en ella tu sonrisa. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, una risa suave y compartida llenando el aire poco después.

-Lo digo en serio, Altaïr.- reprimió sin fuerzas, acariciando tus cabellos castaños ausentemente.

-Yo también. Empezaré a planificar los contenidos del libro mañana.

_#16_

Sabes que las piezas encajan.

Si está en tu mano, no vas a dejar que vuelvan a separarse.

* * *

N/A: Hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre Altaïr y Malik, dos personajes a los que he ido cogiendo cariño, y parece que ha llegado el momento. Como podréis observar, he ignorado a María (esto es un fanfiction, y puedo tomarme ciertas licencias, ¿verdad?). Quizá el resultado sea incoherente (la acción no sigue una línea temporal estrictamente definida, son todo drabbles un poco raros y tal), pero así es como pensé escribirlo, más o menos. Por último, gran parte de este fic está inspirada por Tool y su Schism (si conocéis la canción un poquito, seguro que encontráis alguna frase que os suene). Assassin's Creed pertenece a Ubisoft. Gracias por leer.


End file.
